


call me unnie

by parkbom



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, bom is cute but she can also be dumb sometimes, choi seunghyun is attractive but he's also weird :/, daesung and onew are friends, girl/girl smut hell yes, happy birthday marija, i chose shinee and f(x) for this fic as well cause i like them okay, lee chaerin is one dangerous hottie, mafia/bakery au, main focus is on bom and cl but those other people and pairings do make appearances, this fic is way longer than it should be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkbom/pseuds/parkbom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Bom is just a simple person who works at a bakery and who likes helping out her friends in their times of need. She never expected the mysterious woman who moves in next-door to be the enticing reason her life suddenly get way more dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i've never written smut before so the smut in this fic might come off as a little awkward. sorry lmao. this also became way longer than expected so the part i have written up until now is more plot development and character introduction than anything. i promise it'll all be cleared up when i finally finish lmao. this is a day late, but it's a birthday fic for my friend marija who loves bomrin maybe even more than i do. happy birthday!

5 minutes into her shift at work, right in the middle of adding tiny white roses to the wedding cupcakes, Bom remembers what her building manager told her the night before. She groans and slaps her head with her hand, forgetting that her glove has icing all over it. Great, now she has sticky white stuff in her bangs… no innuendo intended, seriously.

She has to concentrate on the task at hand, though, so she pushes her thoughts aside and goes back to forming the roses as intricately as possible. Her bangs, and the other situation, can wait for now.

As she’s adding the last petal to the final rose on the cupcake, a hand comes from the side with a wet paper towel and wipes her bangs for her.

“Thanks, Daesungie,” she coos.

“ _Noona_ , you’re kind of a mess today. No offense.” Daesung replies.

Bom feels momentarily offended, before giving up. He’s not wrong.

“I had kind of a late night,” she admits while putting the cupcakes in their packaging. “And then this morning I may have slept in a little. So I was in somewhat of a rush.”

Daesung laughs at her. Cheeky little thing, isn’t he, laughing at his _noona_?

“Why so late?” He asks. “Did you go out or something?”

Bom gives him a sharp look. “Kang Daesung, do I seem like the kind of person who would go out in the middle of the week? When I have an 8:30 am shift the next morning?” Daesung shakes his head meekly. “Because I didn’t. I had a late night because my building manager came to me right as I was about to get ready for bed and told me that someone’s moving into the apartment next door, and if I would kindly help him clean out the mess the last tenant left behind.”

Letting out an annoyed puff of air as she stores the cupcakes away for pickup later, Bom then turns to Daesung with an exasperated expression. “We didn’t finish until 2:00 in the morning. By that time, I was starving, so I made some ramyun. I didn’t fall asleep until 4! Daesungie, I’m not made for that stay up late kind of life.” She says.

Daesung laughs at her. Again. The next time he gets his hair done, she’s going to laugh at him all day, and tell him how stupid it looks even if it looks good.

“ _Noona_ , you’re too nice. You should’ve made him hire someone.” He says. “Do you know who’s moving in next door?”

Bom shrugs. “He said it was some rich lady. I mean she must be. The only reason I can live there is because of the money my aunt left me. Otherwise I’d have to live somewhere not quite as nice.”

Daesung gives her one of his typical eye smiles. The kind that always makes the teenage girls who come in swoon. They don’t work on Bom anymore, though; she beat that out of her system pretty fast after she started working here, with him.

He puts an arm around her shoulders. “I’m glad you can live there,” he admits. “Otherwise I’d have to worry about you more. You’re always walking home alone and leaving your door unlocked.”

Bom shoves him away. She isn’t about that skin-ship life with people who laugh at her as much as he does.

“Leaving my door unlocked?” She questions, poking him in the side. “Who told you that?”

Daesung gives her an unimpressed look.

“Dara-noona, who else?” He replies.

Bom rolls her eyes. Dara worries too much.

The tinkling bell on top of the door rings as a customer enters the shop. Bom and Daesung immediately step out of the kitchen and behind the counter. At the sight of the customer, Bom decides to focus her attention on frosting the last cupcake to be put in the display.

It’s a tall, handsome man wearing the most ridiculous coat Bom has ever seen. Despite his good looks, she immediately crosses him out of any future fantasies; only weirdos and Daesung’s friends wear clothing like that, and she wants nothing to do with either. The coat, which is black and has a lot of straps that brush the floor because, annoyingly enough, none of them are tied the way they should be, seems to suck in all the light of the little bakery with its inherent darkness. It forces Bom’s attention to be brought to the man’s strikingly handsome features, which annoys her even more.

“Daesung,” she says warily, “tell your friend to leave.”

Daesung just shakes his head at her, still smiling cheerily.

“Top- _ssi_!” He greets. “It’s so nice to see you!”

The man nods at him like he’s some kind of cool guy, and then gives Bom a look.

“I thought you said you were working alone today.” The man, apparently Top- _ssi_ , says.

His voice is nice and rich and deep, just like the caramel glazed dark chocolate cupcakes Bom is frosting right now, but she ignores whatever twinge of arousal she may have felt at the sound and concentrates on the fact that Daesung actually knows this person.

Ok, story time – all of Daesung’s friends are incredibly strange. Just, realistically speaking, someone as normal as Daesung shouldn’t have this many weird friends. All of his friends have, at one point or another, proven to be the weirdest possible people Bom has ever met. For example, she regrets ever having been introduced to Kwon Jiyong and his piss kink, or Lee Jinki and his innate ability to somehow always plant his face in her boobs. Now, in Jiyong’s case, he’s actually a pervert, and possibly a dangerous one at that, but in Jinki’s case, he’s just incredibly and unfortunately clumsy. Bom doesn’t need all that bad karma and bad luck rubbing off on her.

The point is, Bom isn’t interested in meeting any more of Daesung’s friends. She isn’t even interested in meeting his acquaintances. The last time she let someone he introduced her to into her life, he ran off with a shit ton of her money and, for some reason, her favorite picture of her deceased cat.

“A last minute call came in for some wedding cupcakes, so I asked _noona_ to come in,” Daesung tells Top- _ssi_. “It really couldn’t be avoided. What can I get for you today?”

Top- _ssi_ continues to stare at her in a very strange way, so Bom glares right back.

“Stop staring at me, mister,” she says. “I don’t want anything to do with you unless you’re interested in one of our delicious cupcakes. If that’s the case, I can certainly help you out!”

His face suddenly changes as he gives her a sharp, charming smile. But Bom will not be pulled in, oh no, she’s so much stronger than that.

“I’d love to try something!” He says, surprising her. “I love sweet things… do you have anything wine flavored?”

“No,” Bom says slowly, because who the hell would make a wine-flavored cupcake? She certainly wouldn’t. “But we have red velvet, chocolate-caramel, double dark chocolate, mint chocolate, peach, gingerbread granny apple, vanilla, chocolate raspberry swirl, and pistachio at the moment. Or you can special order something. It’ll probably take at least thirty minutes to an hour to make.”

Top- _ssi_ appears disappointed by the lack of alcohol-flavored products, but nonetheless inspects the collection of cupcakes she has presented to him with complete seriousness.

“I’ll try the pistachio, then.” He says finally.

“Great! Can I get you anything else?” She’s so good at being pleasant when she’s actually suspicious and annoyed, she thinks.

“No, thank you, that will be fine,” he replies, giving her another smile.

It’s ridiculously and disgustingly dimpled, so Bom turns away and puts the single pistachio cupcake on a plate, and then hands it to him.

“Daesung will ring you up,” is all she says. She turns to Daesung then and says, “Daesungie, keep your friends out of my bakery. They’re very disturbing.”

Daesung smiles at her, as usual, and just nods.

He begins to ring Top- _ssi_ up and Bom decides to take her break. She starts to unlace her apron as she heads to the back, closing the door behind her. Once behind it, though, she presses her ear to the crack to hear what Daesung is telling his “friend.” Despite her irritated attitude towards Top- _ssi_ stopping in, Bom can’t help but be worried that Daesung’s in some kind of trouble.

“—have to come right now, I told you to come after lunch, Seunghyun,” so that’s his real name, Bom thinks. “ _Noona_ ’s probably all worried now.” That’s right, Bom pouts from behind the door, she is worried.

“Sorry, Daesung- _ah_ , but Jiyong wanted me to come as soon as possible.” Top- _ssi_ says.

So this man is connected with Kwon Jiyong. Of course he is. Bom can’t help but roll her eyes. She should have known the moment he came in wearing that horrible coat.

“I know,” Daesung says. “Let’s go sit and you can eat.”

“I’m so excited about this cupcake,” Top- _ssi_ admits in a very childish way, Bom notes. “Is it going to be good?”

Daesung lets out one of his hearty laughs.

“Good? It’ll be excellent!” He says. “Bom- _noona_ and I put all of our heart into every cupcake we make.”

Bom peers out through the crack and can just see Top’s broad back and the edge of the table they’ve sat at. To catch their next words, she has to crack the door open slightly.

“Are you sure it’s secure here?” Top asks. Daesung must nod, or something, because after a small pause Top continues to speak. “We’re sending CL into hiding for the time being. After that officer got a good look at her, we just can’t risk sending her out again for a while.” He says.

Daesung’s voice is oddly serious when he replies. “Was she badly injured?”

“Nothing too serious, but enough to keep her from wanting to cause trouble for a while. Jiyong wasn’t pleased. Now Minzy will have to pull extra weight, unless we can get another replacement.” Top says.

“That’s not good.” Daesung says. “Are we still going through with the final plan?” “

If we still can, we have to. We’re running out of options here.” Bom’s head is spinning a little with all these new names, but she supposes they don’t really matter. As long as Daesung is okay, she’s fine with anything. This man, Top, or Seunghyun, or whatever, doesn’t seem interested in hurting him so she’s fine. But the fact that he knows Jiyong…

“I see,” Daesung says. “And what about… V.I.?”

Top shifts his chair, leaning back on the legs, and Bom catches a glimpse of his grin in the reflection of the window.

“What about him?” He asks, playful again. He appears to have already finished off the cupcake and is licking his fingers clean. At least she knows he thought it was good, Bom thinks.

“Was he injured as well?” Daesung asks, his voice exasperated, but tinged with what Bom recognizes as real concern.

“He was.” Top says, and Bom can imagine Daesung’s expression darkening in the same way it does whenever she tells him about the men that catcall her and follow her on her way to work. “But he’ll be okay. He’ll lay low for a little while, like CL, but he doesn’t have to go into hiding. I can send him to you if you want.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Daesung says. “We should stop talking about this now. _Noona_ will be back from her break soon.”

As if on cue, Bom feels herself lose her balance from her precarious position of leaning too far forward into the door and she stumbles out, blushing.

“All done?” She asks, pushing her hair out of her face and giving Top and Daesung a small, embarrassed smile.

Top grins at her again, and this time it has no effect on her at all. Now that she knows he’s involved with Kwon Jiyong, any attraction she may have once felt is gone. At least she’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to cause Daesung any harm. On the other hand, they seem like they’re close friends.

“It was delicious, thank you.” Top says. “I’ll be off now, good to see you Daesungie.” He ruffles Daesung’s hair as he stands up.

“Nice to meet you, Park Bom- _ssi_.” He says.

“Bye.” Bom waves him off.

He heads towards the door, but pauses right before opening it.

He turns around. “Park Bom- _ssi_ , where do you live?” He asks.

Bom stares at him for a moment. “Why would you ask that, you creep?” She says.

Top gives her a cheeky grin, “No reason, _noona_!” And then he’s out the door, ridiculous coat dragging behind him.

“Ew,” Bom wrinkles her nose, “who gave him permission to call me _noona_?”

Daesung puts a hand on her shoulder. “Ignore him, _noona_ , Top- _ssi_ ’s just a little strange, that’s all.”

Bom sniffs. “Don’t worry, I will. All your friends are so weird, Daesungie.”

Daesung points to a group of girls who spotted Top leaving their bakery, and who are now walking over and chattering excitedly, shooting Top glances as he walks away, strutting like a model in his awful coat.

“Not bad for business, though.”

Bom slaps his arm. “Get to work, buddy.”

 

* * *

 

After getting out of work, Bom carries a pretty pink box of the leftover cupcakes with her back to her apartment. She’s going to welcome her new neighbor with them, and hopefully gain some good karma. Maybe not the purest reason to welcome someone to a new home, but Bom’s had worse intentions before.

She stops in her own apartment first to freshen up, and once she’s satisfied with her appearance, she goes to knock on the door of apartment 410. She waits a few moments before knocking again.

From inside, a somewhat hoarse, electric voice sounds.

“Hello? Who is it?” The voice asks.

“Your neighbor, Park Bom. I just wanted to welcome you to the complex.” She replies brightly, clutching the cupcakes a little harder. God, that’s an attractive voice. Even beats out Top- _ssi_ ’s.

The door opens, revealing a woman with long blonde hair wearing the kind of tall heels Bom likes to look at in stores.

“Hi.” Bom greets, holding out her hand. “I’m Park Bom.”

The woman gives her a catlike smile and takes her hand, shaking it once before letting go.

Bom can’t help but notice how her nails are done—filed to a slight point and matte black.

“Lee Chaerin,” she says. “Nice to meet you.”

Feeling slightly awkward, Bom shoves the box of cupcakes forward. In the presence of this seemingly glamorous woman (she’s wearing leopard print!), she feels somewhat less confident in her present. The cupcakes suddenly seem tacky and cheap.

“These are for you.” She says. Lee Chaerin looks down at the box, and then slowly takes it from Bom.

“Thank you,” Chaerin says. “That’s very kind of you.”

There’s an awkward pause, and Bom’s just about to excuse herself to go, when Chaerin steps aside.

“Would you like to come in? I’m not completely unpacked yet, so it’s a bit of a mess, but…” She trails off, and Bom realizes that Chaerin must be feeling awkward too, so she gives her a big smile.

“Of course! It’s no problem. I can help you unpack, if you want.” She enters the apartment, which is slightly cluttered, but nothing compared to what it was before she and the manager cleaned it out last night.

There are a lot of boxes lying around, some opened, and some not, but that’s to be expected. It looks like the general layout of the room has already been set; a gorgeous black leather couch sits in the center of the living room already.

Chaerin takes the cupcakes and places them on the high countertop in front of the kitchen.

“You’re the first one to come greet me.” She says softly, and her voice is so husky that it gives Bom shivers. She tries to ignore them. She’s just a poor, horny 30 year old who’s had no significant other for the past 6 months, but that does not mean, under any circumstances, that she should allow her elegant neighbor to seduce her simply with the sound of her voice. If she can resist Top-ssi and his cheeky smile and dulcet tones, she can resist Lee Chaerin and her husky—

Bom’s line of thought is cut off rather significantly when Chaerin leans over in her leather pants, giving Bom a rather excellent view of her ass. She swallows. Now, this is just unfair. It’s too nice of an ass.

“Well,” Bom says awkwardly, “I’m in the room closest to you, and the manager told me you were coming yesterday, so. I wanted to come welcome you here.”

Chaerin had apparently been searching around for a blanket to put on the couch, because she gestures Bom forward while holding it.

“Please, sit,” she says. “The couch is a little dirty from the boxes, so I’ll lie this down first.”

Bom nods and smiles, suddenly grateful she pulled on one of her shorter skirts this morning. It’s just a simple, jean skirt, but it shows off a good amount of her legs, which Bom likes, what with Chaerin standing there in her much sexier get-up. She has a feeling that’s just how Chaerin dresses though, looking at the sleek furniture in her apartment and the yellow fur coat hanging by the door.

“So, Chaerin-ssi,” Bom starts, a little thrown when she looks at Chaerin, only to find the other woman staring at her with intense eyes, “what do you do?”

“At the moment, nothing,” is all she says. Bom shrugs it off. She doesn’t want to pry into someone’s affairs, especially when they barely know each other. “What do you do?”

“I work at a bakery,” Bom says, smiling as she thinks of her little store. “How old are you?”

“23.” Chaerin says. “And you?”

Bom smiles at her. “You can call me _unnie_ , if you want, since we’re living next to each other. I’m 30.”

Chaerin gives her a brilliant smile in return. “I will then, and you can call me Chaerin. Wow. You don’t look 30, that’s for sure.”

Chaerin looks Bom up and down, and Bom feels her confidence spike once again. She keeps herself in pretty good shape for 30, it’s true, and she can’t help but think that maybe Chaerin is flirting with her. Wishful thinking, perhaps, but Bom’s so attracted to her it’s difficult to convince herself otherwise.

“Thank you,” she says proudly. “You should see my best friend. We’re the same age, but Dara looks like 18.”

Chaerin’s raises an eyebrow. “She can’t be more beautiful than you.”

Bom giggles. Is this for real? If it is… Bom should probably stop it now. She doesn’t need to be pulled in by her next-door neighbor, someone she’s sure she’ll be seeing a lot of. But Chaerin’s so attractive and Bom can’t help but be flattered.

“She’s one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met,” Bom admits, thinking fondly of Dara.

Chaerin just smiles. “I’ll have to meet her some time.”

“If you’re living next-door,” Bom says, “I’m sure you will.” T

hen her phone buzzes, interrupting the flow of conversation. Dara’s name blinks up at her from the screen.

“Ah! It’s Dara- _ya_ ,” she tells Chaerin. “I’m so sorry, but I have to take this.”

“It’s no problem,” Chaerin assures her.

Smiling apologetically, Bom stands up and moves towards the door as she picks up the phone.

“Dara,” she greets.

Dara’s bright voice replies back, “Bommie! What are you doing right now?”

“I was just welcoming my new neighbor to our apartment complex. What’s up?” She asks.

“New neighbor? Who is it? Anyone interesting?” Dara says.

Bom laughs; her best friend is always so curious about everything. “Her name is Lee Chaerin. She’s very nice.” She says.

“You’ll have to introduce me some time.” Dara says. “But the reason that I called is because Youngbae- _yah_ called me last night…”

She trails off, prompting Bom to respond.

“What happened this time?” Bom asks, rubbing her temples.

She’s standing by Chaerin’s door, not quite out of the apartment, but hopefully far away enough that Chaerin doesn’t feel like she’s listening in on their conversation.

“He’s involved in another scandal—an actress this time,” Dara says, confirming Bom’s worries. “He’s afraid the label is going to drop him because of it.”

“And what can we do?” Bom says.

“He wants me to talk to the executives. He wants you to talk to Min Hyorin.” Dara explains.

“Min Hyorin is the actress, I’m guessing?” Bom says.

“Yes,” Dara replies. “You might know her. She was in that drama last month. The really popular one with Kim Soohyun? It was rumored that they were dating at the time, but Min Hyorin- _ssi_ was actually seeing Youngbae at the time. She was in that commercial with him before his official debut and they hit it off."

“Oh her!” Bom says, remembering the actress with the striking nose that she met when she visited Youngbae’s set almost a year ago. “She’s very beautiful.”

“Youngbae- _yah_ has good taste, of course.” Dara says, sounding strangely proud.

Bom smiles. “Yes, that’s our Youngbae.”

Dara sighs, the static from the phone crackling in Bom’s ear.

“How do we always manage to get involved in these things, Bommie?” She says.

“We care too much,” Bom answers. “And you’re like Youngbae’s unofficial manager anyways. The company should really just hire you already.”

“True.”

“I’ll text Youngbae and see when he wants me to meet up with Min Hyorin-ssi,” and why, exactly, Bom thinks, “you take care of him from the professional end of things.”

“Will do.” Dara replies brightly. “Bye, Bommie.”

“Bye, Dara.” As they hang up, Bom bites her lip. She suddenly misses her best friend quite a bit, but Dara’s been so busy managing her business that they haven’t been able to see each other in person for a while. They will soon, she hopes.

[5:16 pm] → Youngbae- _yah_  
_Youngbae-yah! How are you doing?? ^^ Dara told me you needed some help? Text me with details when you’re free~_

After messaging Youngbae, Bom turns back to where Chaerin is shuffling around and putting more things away.

“I should probably be off,” she tells her. “It was so nice to meet you. Please—if you need anything, just knock on my door and ask.”

Chaerin nods and gives her another feline smile that sends tingles down Bom’s spine.

“Thanks so much, _unnie_.”

Hearing Chaerin call her that for real, and put so much damn emphasis on the word, is such a big turn on. Bom flushes and stumbles a bit on her way out. Her new neighbor sure is interesting. Maybe there’s hope for Bom’s romantic future after all.

 

* * *

 

She’s woken up at 2 in the morning because her phone is buzzing next to her in the bed. Groaning, Bom checks the caller ID. Seeing Youngbae’s name on the screen has her frantically answering it, wondering if something else has gone wrong.

“Youngbae- _yah_ , is everything okay?” Bom asks immediately, sitting up in bed.

“Bom- _noona_ , I’m so sorry, I know it’s late,” he says, hesitating, “but I need your help.”

“Anything, of course. What do you need?” She says.

“I need you to come pick me up. And bail me out before anyone else finds out. I’m at the police station near your apartment.” Bom almost drops her phone in shock.

“Bail you out!” She shrieks. “Dong Youngbae, what did you get yourself into this time?”

Youngbae sighs, “Just come get me. I’ll explain when you get here. Sorry, _noona_.”

“Okay,” Bom agrees, and then hangs up.

This dumb boy, she thinks. Getting into trouble just when his career was about to take off. What would he do without her and Dara?

She scrambles out of bed and shuffles around, grabbing her bra off the floor and throwing on sweatpants and a big T-shirt to head over to the police station. She grabs her purse and stuffs the emergency items in it. At least he called her instead of trying to find some way of dealing with it himself. An improvement from the last time he got in trouble, that’s for sure.

Bom leaves her apartment, locking it behind her, and glances over at door 410 to see light still leaking out from underneath, which must mean that Lee Chaerin is awake. Probably still unpacking, Bom thinks.

She shakes her head and gets on her way. There’s no time to waste if Youngbae’s in jail.

She walks quickly to the police station, being careful to check her surroundings, but luckily none of the people walking around bother her in any way. She’s glad she tucked the hat and sunglasses in her bag, though, because there are enough people around that she has to worry about Youngbae’s identity being noticed by someone unfortunate.

When she arrives at the police station, it’s a little busy, which doesn’t surprise her, but she asks an officer where to go to bail someone out and the next thing she knows she’s handing over the money and Youngbae’s being lead out.

She gives him a sharp glare, but hands him the glasses and hat. After filling out some paperwork with an officer, they’re off.

“Thanks, _noona_.” Youngbae puts an arm around her and kisses her cheek.

Bom shrugs him off. His dumb charms won’t work on her this time. She’ll give him a scolding, that’s for sure. But she’ll wait until they’re back at her apartment. There’s no point in causing a scene when there are all these people around.

“Just wait until we’re back at the apartment, Youngbae- _yah_ ,” she mutters to him.

He grins at her, eyes crinkling in that eye-smile he does so well. They link arms and continue on their way to her place.

When they arrive, the first thing Bom does is look him up and down for any injuries he might have gotten, but doesn’t see anything. The next thing she does is grab him by the ear and sit him on the couch.

Youngbae, who is exactly her height in his sneakers, but still much stronger than her physically, lets her pull him along. Bom prepares to give him a long talking to, but Youngbae holds his hands up.

“Wait, _noona_ , before you chew me out, let me explain.” He begs.

Bom shuts her mouth, crosses her arms over her chest, and gives him one short nod. She can shout at him after he explains, that’s fine.

“My company kicked me out,” is what he chooses to start with, and Bom’s shoulders slump, “so I went to a bar with a friend and we got pretty plastered.”

He doesn’t seem plastered now, which is weird, if that’s true.

“Well—he got plastered. I was too depressed to even drink,” that sounds more like Youngbae, to be honest, “and so I took him home when we were done. He lives kind of near you, which is why I was in this part of town. I took him to his house, but the door was locked, so I started fishing around in his pockets, and found his keys. I opened the door and let him in.”

So far, it all sounds pretty lame. Bom’s waiting for the part where Youngbae gets arrested.

“But get this,” he continues, “an alarm goes off in the house! Only, I don’t know the passcode. So I freak out and leave him there on the floor and close the door and take off. Then the cops come, see me running away, and assume the worst. My buddy was so out that he couldn’t even tell them we were friends. They thought I drugged him and tried to rob him, but the alarm went off and stopped me. So they took him to the hospital and arrested me. And then they took me to jail and gave me one phone call and I called you.” Youngbae finishes up with a small smile.

At this point, all of Bom’s anger has faded and she feels irritated, mostly with the cops and his friend, and sad, because he’s essentially jobless at the moment.

“Oh, Youngbae.” She says, and reaches forward to pat him on the shoulder. “Why did the company do this? I thought Dara was helping you sort things out.”

“The scandal was really big this time, _noona_. I know you don’t keep up with these sorts of things, but it’s all over the news—big time actress gets caught making out in the back of a car with ST rookie. Her company demanded ST drop me, and nothing Dara told them would change their mind.” He explains.

Bom sighs. Youngbae’s smile has dropped by this time, his body caving with sadness. Slowly, he sinks down onto the couch, pulling her with him, and puts his head in her lap. She removes the hat he was wearing and strokes his hair gently.

“I really like her, _noona_.” He says.

“Min Hyorin- _ssi_?” Bom says. “Did something bad happen with her too?”

“We were really clicking is all, and then this happened, and now she can’t even contact me.” He says.

They sit like that for a while, Bom thinking hard about how to help Youngbae.

“Listen, Youngbae- _yah_ , Dara’s already in contact with Hyorin- _ssi_. She can try to set up a meeting at my bakery. We’ve done this sort of thing before, you know, like back when you needed an in at the company and so Dara set me up with her brother’s friend.” She tells him.

“I know. But what good will it do? She won’t want to see me after this.” He points out.

“You don’t know that.” Bom says.

She pats him on the back, indicating he should get up.

“Come on, you can sleep in my room. I’ll sleep out here.” She says.

“No, _noona_ , I’ll sleep on the couch. I can’t force you out of your own bed.” Youngbae says. 

Feeling tired, Bom decides not to argue with him. She sets the couch up with a big pillow and a fluffy blanket, the kind Youngbae likes most. Before he goes to sleep she kisses him on the forehead, feeling her heart ache for her friend.

Tomorrow she’ll definitely get in contact with Min Hyorin. And she’ll find another entertainment company for Youngbae. His career cannot be over barely before it’s begun.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Bom wakes up at 9:30 for her 10:30 shift at work. Youngbae is still passed out, obviously exhausted from the emotional turmoil the night before, so she leaves him a note on the counter before she leaves, telling him to help himself to her food and to lay low in her apartment for the day.

She arrives at work, feeling vaguely flustered from the whole situation at hand, but manages to put it out of her mind as she works with one of the other employees, a new girl named Choi Jinri, for the day. She tries to be as pleasant as possible to Jinri, who’s very tall and has a lovely smile, but it’s difficult when she’s so distracted.

Twice, Jinri has to correct her on icing coloring, before she finally gives up and lets the other woman take over the order and decides to deal with customers instead.

Therefore, she’s extremely surprised when Lee Chaerin walks into the bakery a little after noon.

Her neighbor is wearing a gorgeous pair of black high heels that every part of Bom _yearns_ for and big, cat-eye sunglasses that cover half of her face and reflect light. Her blonde hair is piled on top of her head and she’s wearing bright red lipstick. Bom feels like Chaerin is way, way out of her league.

“Bom- _ssi_ ,” Chaerin says, and Bom is distinctly reminded of the way that she called her _unnie_ the night before.

“Chaerin- _ssi_ , it’s so nice to see you here.” She says.

“I didn’t know you worked here.” Chaerin says. “But I was walking past and saw you through the store window.”

Part of Bom almost thinks it’s kind of strange that Chaerin managed to find this bakery in particular, but it’s not like it’s very far from their apartment complex, so it’s an understandable run-in, she supposes.

“Oh,” she says, feeling nervous, “well, here I am.”

What an awkward thing to say.

It makes Chaerin laugh though, this gorgeous husky laugh that has Bom shivering again.

“Would you be interested in a cupcake?” She asks. “I know you must still have some at home, but that’s really all we sell here.”

She tries to give Chaerin her best smile, the one Dara tells her makes other people light up inside, but she’s so nervous she’s not sure she got there.

Be confident, she tells herself. 

“I’d love to have one as long as I’m here.” Chaerin replies. “Do you have any special suggestions?”

“My favorites are the chocolate raspberry swirls. Or the peach. Depends on whether you’re in the mood for something richer or something lighter.” She says. She always likes to talk about her cupcakes.

“I’ll try one of the chocolate raspberry ones, then,” Chaerin says.

Bom takes one out, puts it on a plate and hands it to her.

“That’ll be ₩7000, please.” She says, smiling.

“Thank you.” Chaerin takes out her wallet and hands over a ten.

When Bom gives her back the change, Chaerin puts all of it in the tip jar. Bom feels herself flush, pleased. She murmurs a quiet thank you and Chaerin gives her another grin.

Another customer coming in distracts Bom from watching Chaerin eat the cupcake directly, but when the man finally leaves, she’s left to watch Chaerin finish off the last of it and then slowly give each of her fingers a long suck. Bom tears her eyes away when she thinks Chaerin might be looking at her, though it’s hard to tell with the other woman wearing sunglasses like that even indoors.

Bom shakes herself out of it. She has to concentrate on her job. She calls Jinri to come take her place at the counter. Maybe baking some cupcakes will take her mind off of her sexual frustration.

“I need to get laid.” She tells herself once she’s in the back, alone with the cupcakes.


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: the second half of this is not particularly well-written smut. i tried my hardest, honestly, but i've never written it before so if it comes off as awkward, that's why. hope you enjoy!

Her day at work ends not long after that, but Bom doesn’t head home yet. First she has to see if Dara can meet up and they can work something out with Hyorin- _ssi_.

[2:14 pm] → Darong<3  
_My Dara, can I see you today??^^_

[2:16 pm] ← Darong<3  
_hi bommie. i am free right now. want to meet at high table? ^_^_

[2:17 pm] → Darong<3  
_Yes! I will see you soon then <333_

Bom heads over to High Table, a restaurant about a 10-minute bus ride from her bakery, owned by an old family friend of Dara’s. It’s their go-to meeting place because it’s about halfway between both of their workplaces.

When she enters, the server waiting for customers recognizes her immediately. Otherwise the place is empty, which is unsurprising considering it’s around 2:00 on a Wednesday.

“Bom! So nice to see you,” Mithra says.

He gestures for her to sit wherever she wants, and Bom choses the small back booth table that’s slightly more private than the other tables in the restaurant.

“Hi, _oppa_.” She says. “Sorry it’s been so long. Dara’s on her way. Can we have our usual, please?”

“Yes,” he replies, “let me go get the tea.”

He ruffles her bangs before he leaves, and Bom smiles. It’s good to be in a place that makes her feel at home.

[2:25 pm] ← Youngbae- _yah_  
_noona when are you coming home??_

[2:25 pm] → Youngbae- _yah_  
_I’m having lunch with Dara ^^ I will see you after that. Is everything okay?_

[2:26 pm] ← Youngbae- _yah_  
 _your neighbor stopped by. she was wondering i guess. she’s hot!_

[2:26 pm] → Youngbae- _yah_  
_Lee Chaerin stopped by? What for? I will find out when I come home. I hope you ate something today!_

Youngbae doesn’t respond after that, but Dara arrives not long after, stopping Bom from calling him to make sure he ate.

They hug and greet each other before she sits down, and Mithra brings out their tea and dumplings.

As they start digging in with relish, they begin talking as well.

“Youngbae’s situation,” Dara says, “with the company is not good. Neither is his relationship with Min Hyorin- _ssi_.”

“Did you get into contact with her?” Bom asks.

“Yes,” Dara gives her a bright grin. “Through my brother, of course.”

“Is there anyone Sanghyun doesn’t know?” Bom says. “Good. What did she say?”

“She’s willing to meet with you on his behalf. But she wants it to be on the down low. I think she still loves him, but she’s worried about her career. Her company was extremely upset with the scandal and they threatened to drop her if things get worse. Luckily, ST giving in and sending Youngbae away relieved them for the moment.” Dara explains.

It’s understandable that Min Hyorin is worried; after all, her entire career is at stake. But it’s telling that she agreed to meet with Bom. If she met with Dara, a pretty well-known manager in the entertainment world, the media might get wind of it, but visiting Bom at her bakery means nothing to Dispatch, which is exactly what they want. Bom doesn’t have any obvious connections of Youngbae, either, which helps.

“How will we get her there without Dispatch seeing and following her?” Bom says. Dara always has plans for this sort of thing.

Dara winks at her and leans in. Mithra arrives with their main course then, each of them getting a plate of pad thai.

“I love the food you serve here,” Bom sighs. “Not just Korean, but also Thai and Japanese. Very refreshing.”

“I’ll let Tablo know.” Mithra laughs, because Bom says something similar every time.

“Yes, please do give our compliments to the chef.” Dara says.

Mithra shakes his head at them and leaves.

Dara leans in closer again.

“We’ll literally smuggle her there. Next week on Tuesday, when she’s at a show recording, I’ll distract her real manager and my new assistant will take her in a car to your bakery. We’ll use the back entrance to her recording studio that day; I already worked out the details with the PD. He’s close with Sanghyun of course. When she gets there it’ll be easy to hide her as long as you close the store for a short period of time. If we’re lucky, not even her own manager will realize that she’s been gone.”

“Sounds like a plan. You got a new assistant?” Bom asks.

Dara perks up once again. She must like this new assistant, Bom gathers, because whenever she mentioned her old one it had been with a slump of her shoulders and a long groan. Sometimes she would even bang her head against the table. Then, two weeks ago, Dara finally fired him. Bom had been relieved. Dara’s poor little head couldn’t take much more banging, she figured.

“Yes, his name is Lee Seunghyun and so far he’s been a delight.” She says. “He’s a little... overconfident, in a manner of speaking, but he means well and he’s very organized and smart, so I can put up with it.”

Bom can already tell how fond Dara has become of this Lee Seunghyun, although it must have been a short amount of time that the guy’s been working for her. Dara tends to get attached like that. This Seunghyun- _ssi_ better stick around if Dara likes him that much.

“He sounds great.” Bom says with a smile. “You really didn’t like the last one, so I’m glad you’ve finally found someone competent and nice.”

“Me too.” Dara agrees. “So, you have a new neighbor, right?”

“Ah, yes,” Bom looks down at her plate and blushes, “Lee Chaerin.”

Dara wiggles her eyebrows knowingly and nudges Bom with her foot underneath the table. “She must be pretty, for you to make an expression like that.”

Bom blushes even harder but pushes Dara’s foot back.

“Don’t make me bully you, Dara- _yah_!”

Dara giggles for a while, and then they eat in silence, until Dara suddenly pipes up with a, “You know, I think I’ve heard that name somewhere before.”

Bom stops eating. “Lee Chaerin? Where would you have heard that name?”

Dara scrunches up her face all cutely, thinking.

“I think I’ve heard Jiyong mention someone by the name of Chaerin before…” She trails off, looking at Bom.

Bom hopes it’s not true.

“Could be another Chaerin,” she says. “Or maybe you’re remembering wrong.”

Dara shrugs, “Maybe.”

They finish eating and work out the final parts of the plan for Min Hyorin and Youngbae. But in the back of Bom’s mind, she can’t help but wonder if Dara really did hear Kwon Jiyong say Chaerin’s name before. If he knows her… it’s worrisome to say the least.

 

* * *

 

 

After eating with Dara, Bom goes to pick up some groceries. But the thought of Kwon Jiyong knowing Lee Chaerin remains in the back of her mind.

She tries to think of other things, like cornering Daesung one of these days and asking about that man, Top- _ssi_ , or even the meeting with Min Hyorin- _ssi_ and what she’s going to say. She’s not exactly a relationship counselor, but if it means a lot to Youngbae, she has to try. It even occurs to her to ask Youngbae if he’s heard from Jiyong recently, but that brings her back to thoughts of the mysterious Lee Chaerin and flusters her all over again. It’s a pretty ruthless cycle. Maybe she should get into contact with someone completely out of the loop of her main circle of friends… like Daesung’s other friend, Jinki, who she knows well.

But thinking of Jinki just makes her think of Kibum, who makes her think of Minho, who reminds her of Top- _ssi_ , which reminds her that he mentioned people named CL, Minzy, and Jiyong, too. Now, CL and Minzy she doesn’t know, though it sounded like at least the first one was in some kind of trouble, but there’s only one Jiyong that both she and Daesung know of in these parts, which means he’s still involved with him somehow. And that worries her more than anything.

She even considers, briefly, while choosing what flavor soup Youngbae might like best, contacting Jiyong herself and annoying some answers out of him. But that would be stupid, because the whole point of her never seeing him again was to also never speak to him again. Nevertheless, she has to know if he knows Lee Chaerin. She has to know if they’re connected somehow.

So, she decides, she’ll confront Daesung. Daesung always gives in to her in the end.

Patting herself on the back, and getting some weird looks from the other people in her aisle, Bom agrees to her own plan. After this whole thing with Hyorin and Youngbae is worked out, she’ll interrogate Daesung. And try to find out some more about Lee Chaerin.

 

* * *

 

 

She gets back to her apartment, and it’s empty. Youngbae’s left her a note saying he asked Daesung to drive him back to his apartment. Feeling sad that she missed him, Bom puts away the groceries. A few minutes after she finishes up, there’s a knock on her door.

When she opens it, Lee Chaerin is standing on the other side holding up a bottle of red wine and two glasses, and smiling at her, all catlike and seductive. Bom feels very attacked all of a sudden.

“Hi!” She practically squeaks. “Wow. You have wine.”

“Yes,” Chaerin says. “I hope I’m not overstepping my boundaries, but I was wondering if you’d be interested in having a drink?”

Bom’s feeling a little weak in the knees because Chaerin looks _really_ good in the all-black outfit she’s wearing, so she gives in immediately, despite her earlier suspicions about Chaerin possibly knowing Jiyong. She can never pass up a good glass of red wine.

“Please,” Bom stands aside, “come in. I’d love to have a drink with you.”

Chaerin steps in all elegantly, still wearing those heels of which is enormously jealous.

“I love your shoes.” Bom says. “I wish I could buy shoes like that.”

“You can’t?” Chaerin asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Not enough money.” Bom says. “And since I’m on my feet all day at the bakery, it’s just not practical.”

She shuffles around, pulling out two coasters and setting them down on the table in front of her couch. She gestures for Chaerin to take a seat. The other woman smiles and pours the wine, then hands a glass to her. They sit together.

“So, Bom- _ssi_ ,” Chaerin says, and once again Bom wishes that she would call her _unnie_ , like the other night, “I saw you today at the bakery.” 

“You did. Did you like your cupcake? I never got a chance to ask you.” Bom says.

“I loved it.” Chaerin responds. “You made it, right?”

“Yes, I believe I made that batch.” Bom says.

“Then I love it even more.” Chaerin says simply.

Bom’s been blushing so much lately it’s starting to get ridiculous. But Chaerin has has way of talking to her that’s so _intense_ and _personal_ and it makes Bom tingle in all these strange places. Like the back of her neck and the bottoms of her feet. And way down low in her stomach. God, she needs to get laid.

“You can call me _unnie_ , you know,” Bom blurts out. “Since we’re neighbors and all. We’re going to get to know each other better, right?”

Once again, Bom is treated to Chaerin’s grin.

“Of course, _unnie_. How’s the wine?” She says.

A smile spreads almost unwillingly across Bom’s face at the way Chaerin calls her _unnie_. She takes another sip of wine, savoring it this time.

“It’s wonderful, really, thank you.” Bom says.

They spend the next few hours making their way slowly through the bottle of wine. Bom doesn’t drink quite enough to make herself drunk, but she is tipsy by the time the wine runs out. They talk about a lot of things—Bom’s job, some of her friends, like Daesung and Dara, Chaerin moving in and the person who lived there before her—but Bom can’t help but notice that as soon as the topic of conversation seems like it’s moving naturally towards her asking Chaerin about either her job or her friends, Chaerin changes the subject and Bom becomes distracted once again.

The other woman is even quite open about her family. Her father, she says, was a teacher. She loved him very much but he passed away several years ago from a heart attack. Her mother now lives alone, but glamorously thanks to the money Chaerin has given her. She says she has no siblings, just some close friends, but asks Bom about her own family before Bom can ask about those friends.

Bom is quite talkative when she’s tipsy, but Chaerin is a remarkably good listener and doesn’t seem to mind. She just leans her elbow on her knee and cups her chin with her hand and listens to Bom talk, often watching Bom’s lips. Bom knows she has great lips; they look very cushiony, so she licks them a lot, feeling bolder now that she’s had some alcohol.

Chaerin, too, is enthralling when she speaks. Just the sound of her voice is so sexy and low; Bom’s very attracted to it. She always seems to choose her words carefully, like she’s able to think of everything she wants to say before she speaks. Bom is enamored, for sure, and she hasn’t even known Lee Chaerin for very long.

It’s gotten quite late, and around midnight, Chaerin stands up.

“I should go.” She says, sounding regretful.

Bom feels regretful too. She doesn’t want Chaerin to leave, but if Chaerin stays any longer she doesn’t know what she’ll do. 

Bom stands up too, feeling a little wobbly but otherwise okay, and leads Chaerin to the door. She’s having some trouble opening it when Chaerin moves forward, right into her personal space. She puts a hand over Bom’s on the doorknob and her other on the space next to Bom’s head. Bom turns around fully so that she’s facing her. Chaerin’s breath brushes across her face. Because she’s still wearing heels, she’s about an inch taller than Bom, too.

“ _Unnie_ ,” she says, and Bom’s knees wobble, “maybe I could stay the night?”

Then Chaerin leans in and kisses her. It’s not rough like Bom imagined it might be, but gentle and passionate. Chaerin’s lips are soft, and, Bom remembers, covered in red lipstick, which Bom will now have all over her own. She doesn’t mind though, especially not when Chaerin’s tongue darts out and brushes across her bottom lip. Bom opens her mouth and sucks it in, tangling their tongues together in her mouth.

She moves her hand from the doorknob and cups the back of Chaerin’s neck, urging her closer. Her other arm wraps around Chaerin’s waist.

Chaerin’s own hands run down Bom’s back, and Bom can feel the sharpness of her nails, which makes her shudder and clutch Chaerin closer.

They finally stop kissing, only for the other woman to start giving Bom little pecks from the corner of her mouth down to her neck. Bom’s neck has always been particularly sensitive, so the gentle kisses and sucks leave her gasping. Her hands now travel down Chaerin’s back and grab at her ass, which Bom has admired since she met her.

And what a wonderful ass it is, all firm and plump in Bom’s grip. Chaerin lets out a pleased noise and sucks on her neck even harder, leaving behind a small hickey. She stops, kissing her way back up to Bom’s mouth and giving her a final peck before moving away slightly.

“Why’d you stop?” Bom asks, and her own voice sounds about three tones deeper with lust. She flutters her eyelashes at Chaerin.

“We could get carried away.” Chaerin says, but the way she says it has Bom convinced that she actually wants that to happen.

Normally, Bom wouldn’t sleep with someone she met only a day ago, especially not if that someone was her neighbor, whom she would have to see all the time after this. It couldn’t just be a regular one-night stand with someone at a club. But at the moment, Bom was feeling bold and free, and it had been so long since she’d had someone in her bed. She’s weak.

“So, let’s get carried away.” Bom says and then she kisses Chaerin again, moving forward at the same time to back the other woman towards her bedroom. 

They kiss more fiercely this time, Chaerin even biting her lip as they stumble around the sofa and push open the door to Bom’s room.

Bom backs her up all the way to the bed and at the last moment before they hit it, Chaerin turns them around, parting from their frantic kissing and pushing Bom down on top of her flowery duvet.

Feeling confident, Bom scoots up the bed and motions for Chaerin to follow her. Chaerin hops right on, getting Bom up against the pillows and straddling her. The feeling of Chaerin’s thighs rubbing up against her own is enough to make Bom moan.

Chaerin bears down on her, kissing down her neck, sucking, and slowly running her hand up and under Bom’s blouse. Her hand reaches Bom’s bra and she doesn’t hesitate before cupping her breast through the bra. It makes Bom groan and grope Chaerin’s ass a little harder.

“Have I told you that you have nice boobs?” Chaerin says, sounding breathless from their kissing.

“No, but I knew that.” Bom says cheekily. “Have I told you that I love your ass?”

“No, but I could have guessed.” Chaerin replies.

They move from there. Bom’s shirt is hiked up to her armpits and then taken off completely. Chaerin undoes Bom’s bra and then there’s a whole new sort of intimacy going on. She kisses down Bom’s throat, and then begins worshipping her breasts, leaving Bom breathless.

Feeling that this is a little unfair considering Chaerin’s still wearing _her_ shirt, Bom moves away to help her take it off. Chaerin pulls it off and then unclasps her bra and lets her breasts fall out. Bom’s rewarded with a spectacular view. She reaches up to run a hand over Chaerin’s chest.

“I love your skin,” she breathes, before moving in to kiss her once more.

After that, very few words are spared between them. They kick off their pants, leaving Bom in lacy red underwear and Chaerin in a black thong.

Bom loves the way Chaerin’s thighs shine in the dim lighting that spills in from the opened door that leads to the living room. She loves they way her stomach flexes when she leans down to kiss Bom. She loves everything about Chaerin’s body. And from their previous talk, she knows she could fall in love with her mind. This is dangerous, Bom thinks to herself. Lee Chaerin is too dangerous.

But Bom pushes those thoughts aside when Chaerin flattens her against the pillows and takes her nipple right into her mouth, laving her tongue over it and sucking gently. Unlike some of the men Bom has slept with, Chaerin knows better than to chew on it like some kind of toy.

She shudders under every touch, and wishes to touch in return. Placing her hand on Chaerin’s shoulder, she gently turns them over so that Bom’s now on top, her thighs sliding between Chaerin’s. With vigor, she ravishes Chaerin’s throat and breasts and then kisses right down her stomach to the edge of her thong.

She looks up at Chaerin for the go ahead and gets a nod and a smirk in return. Permission granted, Bom hooks her fingers underneath the straps of the thong and slides it down Chaerin’s legs. Once off, she’s granted the glorious sight of a fully naked Lee Chaerin splayed across her bed, already panting and debauched. It’s a picture that will stay with her for a while.

“Let me take off yours too.” Chaerin purrs, and Bom nods.

She lets Chaerin sit up and switch their positions. Chaerin runs a finger across the red lace of her panties.

“I like these. Do you always wear panties like these?” Chaerin asks.

Bom giggles. “I like the feeling,” she admits.

Chaerin laughs with her. “That’s hot.”

She tugs Bom’s panties off and down her legs, then kisses her way back up.

“Your legs are pretty incredible.” She says.

“I know. They’re my best feature.” Bom says. She hears that she has great legs all the time.

“I don’t know about that,” Chaerin parries. “I think your best feature is your whole body. 

Bom laughs and slaps Chaerin’s shoulder playfully.

“You charmer,” she accuses. But Chaerin’s words make her feel really good about herself. Confident in a way she hasn’t felt in a while.

Now that they’re both completely naked, it’s time to get to the fun stuff. Chaerin kisses her again, long and hot, while dragging her nails lightly down Bom’s stomach.

She’s ticklish, but it feels good, so she squirms and moans into Chaerin’s mouth.

Chaerin’s hand stops right before it gets to her pussy, which is already very wet and eagerly waiting for Chaerin to try something. She pulls back from their kiss and looks Bom in the eyes.

“Ready?” She murmurs.

Bom smiles sweetly. 

“Yes,” she replies.

Chaerin begins kissing her neck as she runs a finger up and down Bom’s wet heat. She nibbles on her ear as she sinks a single finger right up into Bom’s core, getting Bom to release a moan.

“Is this okay?” Chaerin asks.

“It’s perfect.” Bom says readily, already on the verge of moaning again as Chaerin begins pumping her finger.

Bom spreads her legs further as Chaerin leans back to look at her, already testing the waters with another finger. She angles her hand so that her thumb can start to swipe around Bom’s clit, making Bom moan even louder.

“I want to help you out too,” Bom manages to say.

“Don’t worry, you can after.” Chaerin replies, giving her another one of those Cheshire cat grins.

Chaerin starts to work her fingers faster, two pumping in and out of Bom as her thumb moves in quick, gentle circles around Bom’s clit. The motion of it and the incredible foreplay that worked up to this moment has Bom teetering on the edge already. 

She reaches up and pulls Chaerin down on top of her.

“Bite me,” she demands.

She can feel Chaerin’s sharp smile against her neck, and then there are lips and teeth working over her throat, sending shudders down her spine. Chaerin’s thumb swipes one last time against her clit as she bites down again, and Bom’s world shatters, white blinding her eyes for a few blissful moments.

Chaerin works her through it with her fingers, pumping steadily and then starting to slow down as Bom does.

“Nice,” she says, moving up to kiss Bom’s mouth. “Did you know that you screamed?”

If it’s possible for Bom to blush any more than she already had been, she does then. They lay there for a while, Bom calming down a bit, before she remembers that it’s Chaerin’s turn.

“Chaerin- _ah_ ,” she whispers as she sits up and turns into Chaerin’s embrace, “are you ready for me?”

Bom makes quick work of it, already tired from climaxing, and knowing that Chaerin’s probably right on the edge. She kisses down her body and, after running a few fingers over Chaerin’s pussy, leans in to kiss it. Chaerin’s whole body shudders.

“ _Unnie_ ,” she moans. Bom really likes that.

She licks into it, using her fingers to spread Chaerin a little wider, and then sets to work, flicking her tongue in and out and using one of her fingers to circle Chaerin’s clit. She gets the other woman worked up quickly, Chaerin’s legs shaking on either side of her head, and tongue-fucks frantically into her. She feels Chaerin’s legs begin to lock up and her pussy start to spasm around Bom’s tongue and fingers. Bom taps her finger roughly over her clit one last time, and then Chaerin’s gone with a loud moan of “ _unnie_ ” spilling from her lips right before she goes over the edge.

Bom helps her through it, and when Chaerin’s done, panting on her bed, she gently wipes her hair out of her face.

Chaerin looks up at her with a smile.

“That was great,” she says.

“Yeah,” Bom agrees softly. “Want to clean up and then go to bed?”

Chaerin nods. Bom doesn’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow, if everything’s going to be okay and normal between them or if she’ll have to get used to being super awkward with her neighbor, but she decides not to have any regrets. For now, she’ll just sink into Chaerin’s warm embrace and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> -ssi is, as far as i understand, a way of saying "mr." or "mrs." or "miss" for example. noona is a term used by a younger man to refer to an older woman he is close with. it translates more directly to "older sister." unnie is a term used by a younger woman to refer to an older woman she is close with. oppa is a term used by a younger woman to refer to an older man she is close with. hyung is a term used by a younger man to an older man. 
> 
> pls correct me on any of these if i'm wrong, and don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism or anything else in the comments!


End file.
